Todo Lo Que Hago, Lo Hago Por Ti
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Bueno este es un nuevo oneshot que les trigo, es la entrega despues de una guerra de odioamor nos vemso lemon


Después de un ardua, pelea, muertes y todo lo demás, el deseo de aquella valiosa perla de fue concedido, además de unas palabras, un te amo de dos seres que se amaban con locura su deso fue que ella viviría los mismo años que el, además que el pozo estuviera conectado con el futuro, como así mismo su descendencia después aquella tarde estos dos seres atravesaron el pozo para amarse en el futuro.

**Flash Back**

Inuyasha: (Susurrándole en el oído), ¡Aquí no, ¡aquí no, kagome, y luego tomo a kagome entre sus brazos y la llevo saltando atravesando una vez mas el l poso, llegaron finalmente, se encontraban en su casa, estaba en tinieblas ya que su madre, abuelo y hermano se habían ido de paseo mientras ella terminaba de recolectar los fragmentos, entraron a la caza, ella en brazos de el, además poco a poco entre besos subieron hasta la habitación de la joven dejándola en el piso, ella se soltó solo un momento de el, para abrir la ventana, entro aire tan limpio como su amor.

Kagome: (Sorprendida), ¡¿Inuyasha, ¡¿Que estas haciendo, lo vio moviendo botones de su grabadora, hasta que sintonizo una emisora, dónde ponían música muy suave, lo vio volteándose hacia ella, pero lo que vio en sus ojos fue amor, puro y delicioso amor, de pronto sintió como nuevamente era presa de un calido abrazo, era el, su rostro se escondía entre su cabello y sentía como el respiraba allí, como si estuviera aspirando su olor, después sintió como poco a poco le fue besando su cuello y también como subía hacia su mejilla y finalmente sus labios, allí los dos se besaron como si no hubiera mañana, ella también subió sus brazos y se aferro al cuello de el, sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire así que tuvieron que separarse un poco, las mejillas de ambos estaban un poco sonrosadas y sobre sus labios escucho lo que hacia poco había escuchado.

Inuyasha: (Besando los labios de kagome), ¡Te necesito tanto kagome, te amo, le susurró perdiéndose por el cuello femenino, dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

Kagome: ¡Y yo InuYasha… oh… InuYasha…cuanto te amo, dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cabello plateado y suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una exquisita melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada.

Inuyasha: ¡Quiero amarte… amarte tanto que no exista razón más que mi nombre para ti…mi kagome, hablo antes de besar el lóbulo de la oreja, escuchándola respirar agitada, y la piel de los brazos y de la espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban con el simple y húmedo roce.

**End Flash Back**

Solo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, las manos aún apresando solo la cintura, en un agarre suave, Kagome solo se sostenía de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero deseaba tanto este momento, probablemente desde el primero instante en que la besó… tal vez antes…

Las manos de InuYasha buscaron en la espalda el borde de aquella blusa que esculpía tan bien la figura de Kagome, tomó el borde y empezó a subirlo con delicadeza, la frente de Kagome estaba apoyada en su hombro, como escondida y pudo escuchar apenas el aliento de ella que parecía intentar contener cada momento sin respirar siquiera para no perderse nada, se sonrió al notarlo, una vez que la blusa llego hasta el cuello se tuvieron que separa un poco para sacársela, la espalda de Kagome estaba casi desprovista de ropa, abrió de un solo corte con una de sus garras el sostén que ella llevaba para permitir que sus manos acariciaran la piel pálida de su espalda erizándola, mientras que los brazos de la muchacha parecían no poder sostenerse, descendiendo hasta los de él y agarrándose de las mangas del haori que el aún vestía.

**Mira mis ojos y veras que siento por ti  
Explora en tu ser me hallaras no buscaras mas**

Se liberó lo suficiente para quitarse el haori rojo y luego el blanco y luego la abrazó con fuerza y la alzó así, despegándola del piso lo suficiente para caminar con ella en andas, Kagome sostenía su rostro entre las manos y besaba con fervor los labios del hombre que tomaba rumbo a la cama, mientras que sus orejas se percataban de la canción que en ese momento estaba sonando, se inclino sobre ella para dejarla y entonces observa a la mujer tendida sobre la cama, con el cabello azabache abierto sobre el color azul claro de la sabana, enfocándose viendo los castaños y vivaces ojos de Kagome, la besa con algo más de desesperación y ella lo rodea con sus brazos.

Inuyasha: ¡Eres tú kagome y lo serás siempre… mi mujer, susurra, más para sí, al reconocer el sabor de los besos de Kagome, se apoya en la cama con sus rodillas, con los labios pegados a los de la muchacha, y comienza a buscar la desnudez de las piernas femeninas, con la yema de los dedos roza la piel, escuchando a Kagome gemir con suavidad ante el tacto, levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades pálidas y largas de Kagome, hermosas simplemente hermosas, ahora sus manos estaban llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió tomar aire, y se volvió a enfocar en su rostro, gruño con la voz ronca, y hundió la cabeza en el estomago de ella, respirando agitado, lo que a Kagome la excitó más..

**Dime que sientes mi calor y que correspondes mi amor  
Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.  
**

Kagome: ¡Oh, InuYasha… ven acá… bésame…mi amor, le pedía con un hilo de voz, mientras que sus dedos se oprimían contra los hombros de él, y era su voz, la dulce voz de Kagome, tragó con algo de dificultad, y aún con los ojos cerrados comenzó a subir hasta su boca, aspirando el aroma a flor de cerezos que ella emanaba, y entonces luego de rozar a penas sus labios, la miró.

Inuyasha: ¡kagome…te amo…te amo, eres tan hermosa, susurró al encontrarse con la mirada impaciente de Kagome, y el aliento de ella se le metía en la boca, como una muestra candente de su excitación.

Comenzó a deslizar poco a poco los tirantes del sostén y finalmente caer al piso, con manos temblorosas, la mandíbula se le había endurecido e intentaba no perder de vista los ojos y el rostro de Kagome, parecía como si se hubiese prohibido hasta pestañear, estaba inquieto, incluso parecía asustado y también poco a poco fue abriendo y bajando la falda fuera de sus piernas hasta quedar tirada en e suelo de la habitacion.

**Mira mis ojos y sabras que nada te ocultan   
Soy como tu ves, tomame quisiera poder, poderte lograr**

Aire caliente salia de sus pulmones, miraba los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada dorada, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él sabia amor hacia esa mujer, su mujer, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como Kagome recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con la lengua en la piel que se robustecía ante sus roces, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de Kagome, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, ella intentaba deslizar los pantalones, como acariciando sus piernas, el cabello de InuYasha ahora era un cortina que la tapaba temporalmente a ella, entonces él se tubo que parecerse un poco par quietarse los pantalones del todo, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre la cama, cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo, en una actitud tan mansa y dispuesta que sintió que su deseo por ella, se desbordaba, sus temores se disipaban del todo ella era toda suya, acalorando sus pensamientos de mil formas para amarla.

Inuyasha: ¡Eres tan hermosa mi kagome…mi hembra, le susurró, acariciando con los dedos de su mano derecha el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como Kagome hundía en vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos moviéndose en el lugar ,¿te gusta?...,le preguntó y notó en la mirada extrañamente suplicante de Kagome, que no sabía que responder, y finalmente ella asintió igualmente llevándose la mano a la boca cuando él continuó bajando, la mano de el incluso con sus garras le hacían pasar corrientes eléctricas, rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, Kagome ahogó un gemido atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, InuYasha la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya…si ella era suya, quiso explorar un poco más, rozando el escaso vello que encontró bajo la prenda.

**Dime que sientes mi calor nada quiero mas que tu amor  
Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**

Kagome: ¡Tómame InuYasha…hazme tuya para siempre, pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella.

Las manos de Kagome comenzaron a buscar con ahínco su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… finalmente despojó a Kagome de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión los consumía, los brazos y las piernas encontraron el lugar exacto, eran como un rompecabezas, la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, después poco a poco fue bajando una de sus manos y toco el centro del cuerpo estaba húmedo podía oler su excitación y lo estaba matando así que poco a poco empezó a estimularla lentamente sacándole mas gemidos, mientras que también con su boca y su otra mano regalaba masajes a sus pechos saboreándolos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, como si de un bebe se tratara finalmente se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro de modo superficial, simulando una entrada que a Kagome la dejó sin aliento, se incorporó un poco, apoyado en sus brazos extendido y observó el rostro febril y femenino, de castaños ojos, suplicantes, sus labios rojos por la excitación y humedecidos esperando por su intromisión de su lengua, tal como debía de estar su intimidad en espera de su erección.

Inuyasha: ¡ka…kagome…, susurró con la respiración entrecortada, el pecho oscilante y el dorado de los ojos prendidos en pasión.

Kagome: ¡Oh inuyasha…mi amado inuyasha, suspiraba ella, y a la vez sonriendo, lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa.

**No hay amor como tu   
Y otro que te ame así**

I

nuyasha: ¡Oh Kagome…, susurro junto a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… pero sobre todo con amor, vio ella en sus ojos, ¡te…te prometo que seré delicado…, intentó tranquilizarla, moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

Kagome: ¡Por favor…no lo seas…inuyasha…solo ámame… como tu solo sabes hacerlo, pidió Kagome al borde de la desesperación, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar.

Entonces InuYasha la abrazó bajo los brazos y se sostuvo de sus hombros, entrando en ella con cautela pero con decisión, notando como el interior de Kagome lo cercaba, abriendo poco a poco el paso, por un camino nunca antes recorrido, contrayéndose sin dejarle entrar más, la escuchó gemir una suplica y escucho.

Inuyasha: ¡Mía…endiabladamente mía, le dijo, al momento en que aquella parte de el cuerpo de ella había desparecido llevando a lo que la hacia solamente suya y las manos de ella se posaron en su pecho reteniéndolo con energía.

**No hay lugar si tu no estas donde quisiera estar  
Dime que tu sientes mi calor**

Los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar su castaño, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, apreció el movimiento del cuerpo caliente bajo él, que se aferraba a su espalda, sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él... quitó su propio cabello del rostro de ella, y pudo ver el brillo excitante de sus ojos vivaces… solo suyos…

Kagome: ¡InuYasha…vamos…no pasa nada… ¿Qué no ves que te necesito, le suplico y aquello le dio el valor de continuar, sintiendo como era aceptado sin reservas, sintiendo como los músculos internos de ella lo abrazaban, quemándolo…

Inuyasha: ¡Estas tan caliente…kagome, mi kagome, confesó sorprendido, rozando apenas los labios de ella, con tentativas de besos que se ahogaban antes de entregarse.

Kagome: ¡Oh… sí…si…me quemas…, susurró más para sí misma, oprimiendo sus dedos contra la espalda de él, logrando que sus uñas blanquearan ante el agarre.

**nada quiero mas que tu amor  
Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti Cada día si morir por ti  
**

Se comenzó a mecer con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de Kagome la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, Kagome no lo liberaba de sus piernas, si no todo lo contrario lo cercaba mas con sus piernas en busca de sensaciones… la miró con el rostro de medio lado, desde aquel cuello blanco y los labios aprisionados por sus dientes, se acercó a su oído.

Inuyasha: ¡Ka…kagome..¿Qué sientes?...!- le susurró casi sin respiración, manteniendo el ritmo.

Kagome, liberó el aire de una sola exhalación cuando sintió el aliento caliente de InuYasha en su oído, extendió los brazos cerrando sus dedos entre el cabello de el, para apenas rozar los labios de InuYasha, el cabello humedecido en las raíces por el esfuerzo, ¡amor…mucho amor, le respondió en un jadeo, que representaba perfectamente su definición.

La abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre la cama con ella, que se aferro a los hombros masculinos, recuperando con dificultad el aire cuando noto que habían cambiado los papeles, ella comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, él la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus manos y garras, dejando pequeñas marcas en su cintura por aquella pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar de lleno sus senos, uno en su boca y otro en una mano, ante la luz suave de la habitación, los rizos azabaches desordenados formando una cascada sobre uno de ellos.

Kagome: ¡mas…! decía ella mientras se movía contra el.

Inuyasha: ¡Vamos…kagome…mi kagome, susurró mirándola con los ojos mas sinceros y llenos de amor y de pasión, la ayudaba en sus movimientos,…¡Ahh!… suspiró InuYasha al sentir los músculos de ella apresar su erección cada vez mas y mas en su interior, la abrazó y sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de su cabello embriagándolo, ¡solo siente…mi kagome, mi amor, le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir.

Flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrando a Kagome, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, InuYasha se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de Kagome contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada.

Kagome: ¡Más…más…mas, le susurró muy bajito dejando que el vaho caliente le rozara el oído.

Y ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, y los labios humedeciendo su hombro, los jadeos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en la cabeza, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban aun mas en su ser para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como Kagome comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel, notando como los pezones de ella se erectaban más contra su pecho, la piel de Kagome se erizaba mientras que ella luchaba empujándose ahora contra él, ayudándolo en la labor.

**Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.  
Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**.

Inuyasha: ¡Vamos…vamos Kagome… un poco mas, le susurraba, percibiendo como ella se movía inquieta.

Kagome: ¡InuYasha… Inu… Yasha…mi hanyou, suplicaba casi, con solo su nombre en los labios.

Inuyasha: ¡Siente, mi kagome…, le pidió, controlando apenas su culminación, sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Kagome en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca, ¡…siénteme...eres mía y de nadie mas…mi hembra, le susurro en un hilo de voz y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella marcándola con sus colmillos, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Kagome, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, liberándose por fin del pasado.

**Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti.  
Sabes que si Todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti**.

Permanecían los cuerpos extendidos en aquella cama, como si hubiesen sido abatidos por una gran torbellino, la respiración de InuYasha era aún agitada, pero comenzaba a recuperarse, comenzó a deslizar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome que no se había movido ni un momento luego de la cantidad de sensaciones, el rostro naturalmente pálido, ahora mantenía un encendido tono rojizo, observo como su rostro aún encendido le miró y sonrió, con suavidad.

Kagome: ¡gracias inuyasha…gracias por amarme, susurró con la voz delicada y dócil.

Inuyasha: ¡No kagome…gracias por amarme por lo que soy…te amo y te amare por sobre todas las cosas y para siempre, le dijo susurrando ahora tomando sus labios para besarla con delicadeza, mientras que la otra apretaba mas contra si dejando como la ultima parte de la canción le legaba a su cabeza y lo decía en un pequeño pero dulce susurro ¡**Todo Lo Que Hago, Lo Hago Por Ti **¡ y de nuevo la abrazo, viendo como se encontraba ella ya dormida pasando una de sus manos sobre el vientre plano de ella para escuchar un nuevo latir, una nueva vida, se gestaba dentro de su mujer y así se fue al mundo de sus sueños con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Nota: hola la verdad de este fic es que hace poco vi el video de esta canción en ingles y pues me pareció bueno poner esa canción en un fic, además últimamente estoy un poco mal emocionalmente así que bueno les dejo este fic con mucho cariño nos vemos, espero que me dejen muchos mensajitos son mi paga, ejejejjej nos vesmo chais**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
